Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 6.
This is the sixth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *(Thomas lands in the council chamber of the engines where Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are waiting) *Stepney: Good! You found the first mask before the pirates. *Bill: Yes, but there's no time to lose, they are looking for the second. *Ben: I hope you've got enough to unjam the door. *Thomas: Yes, I have! *Bash: The second mask is guarded by Penfold and Dangermouse. Emily communicated with their spirits and both are ready to help you. *Thomas: Hey, at last, a good piece of news! *Dash: Above all, you mustn't forget to collect lots of lums. We'll need even more in order to open the next door for you. *Ferdinand: That's right! Go on now! *Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents. I shall never be able to stop Thomas. *Paxton: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Paxton! You've come at the right time. I have a mission for you, a stupid mission. *Paxton: Killing is a pleasure. Command and your will shall get done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Thomas. *Paxton: This is as good as done. *(Diesel laughs evilly) *Devious Diesel: You are not long for this world now. Paxton and his ninja henchmen will fine scrap of you. *(Diesel cackles evilly again) *Narrator: Thomas arrived at the Sanctuary of Stone of Fire, then flew down to the bottom below, but was attacked by a robot pirate, managed to defeat him, and opened up a patch for a purple lum. He swung onto it over to the other side, then shot another patch for another purple lum, but swung on the first one, swung on the other one to grab some yellow lums, and pick up some power fists. He raced off to the next area and barely managed to defeat another robot pirate by throwing his lightsaber at him and causing him to fall apart. Thomas arrived at a magic plum. *Harold: Jump to get onto the plum and shoot it to go foward. Warning: The plum lets you move in the oppisite direction to the one you fire in. If you want to grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air and throw it in front of you. The plum lets move you on lava as well as water. And why not stick it on a post? When it's far away, shoot it to make it move. Don't hesistate to use it against your enemies. *Thomas: Right! *(Thomas shoots at a plum, then jumps on it, but decides to shoot it back the way he came, gets off the plum, and shoots one to toss it onto a spike as a platform. He jumps up, shoots another, then throws it onto another spike, but throws it onto another, and carries it before he jumps up and races to a cage to bust it free for some yellow lums. He runs back to the start. He shoots at the next plum, gets on it, and continues shooting until he comes to another area. He shoots a fly, then a plum, but throws it at a gorilla pirate, who gets it stuck on his head and walks backwards. Thomas finally jumps up on the plum and shoots a cage before he gets back the way he came. He rushes faster and faster to a safe platform where he hurries back to the plum he was on after) *Narrator: Thomas shot at the plum, jumped on it, and shot it to go forward. He jumped on a web, but was attacked by black things flying at him. He shot at them in order to get past while still collecting more yellow lums. He managed to climb safely and was able to jump onto a plum when he had finally made it across to the top. He went through a small area, then shot a plum, and went up the wrong track, but was going through a hole in a temple. He came into a temple, ran past some fire, over the lava, then shot a cage, but only grabbed a few lums, and shot a blocked door down. He shot an object, which fell into the lava. He jumped and kept puffing on until he shot at a cage to free more lums, but came to the bottom of the slope, and flew down and pulled through over the burning lava's fire to shoot a bit landing in the lava. He jumped onto it and floated on another lava platform to free another cage with more lums and spiders and swung across. He went into another temple, then onto a floating platform, and shot at more falling objects, but jumped on them in order to reach the other side of the temple and went in after the doors closed. *Thomas: Where am I? *(Thomas chooses three different paths by shooting the right with five lums, the middle with a cage and yellow lums, and killed a spider on the left. Luckily, he holds onto the fists to use it for something later when he get back out from the top. He rides on a shell and runs off as fast as he could out of the temple, breaking the blocked entrance down. He comes out the other side, but takes two lums, and goes the right way. Going the right way, Thomas fights a pirate, and frees a cage with more yellow lums. He is on his way when he comes into a strange city) *Narrator: Uh-oh! I hear something jumping. It's a monster from the Cave of Nightmares. He can sometimes hide behind walls and sneak up on Thomas each time he turns his back. The only thing for it is to wait until the monster comes and shoot him before he jumps on you. Look! There's a plum. Now, Thomas can climb up, and get out of the city. Keep running, Thomas! I know you'll find the second mask while grabbing more yellow lums. But watch out for trouble! A group of killers is hot on the trial. So take care! Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Teensies *Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship *Into The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *Extreme Heat *The Ancient Temple *Riding the Shell *Cave of Bad Dreams Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94